Rapunzel, Merida, and Tooth slumber party!
by Alex.LOVES.stories
Summary: So this is my first crossover story. Pretty lame. :P anyways, we have Rapunzel, from Tangled. And Merida from the Brave. And Tooth from the rise of the guardians. Enjoy!


On a Thursday night, Rapunzel, Merida, and Tooth was sitting down on a carpet in front of a fireplace. They were staring at a list of the things that they were gonna do at the slumber party lying on Rapunzel's lap.

Tooth rubbed her arms and said, "Um..i don't know about this, Rapunzel. I don't know if my fairies can collect the teeth without my orders of where to store the teeth. Are you sure about this?"

Rapunzel scribbled on the list and answered without looking, "Pff..they can do it. Besides, this is our very first slumber party! It should be fun and perfect!"

Merida yawned. Rapunzel glared at her.

"Trust me. Its gonna be fun. Right, Pascal?" Pascal, however, laid fast asleep on Rapunzel's shoulder. "Oh, well." She gently took Pascal off her shoulders and laid him gently on a pillow beside the fireplace. She kissed him on the head and whispered, "Night lil' guy. See you Saturday morning." After that, she sat down again and continued scribbling on the list and finally finished. "There!" Merida leaned over and looked. "Hm.." Merida took the list and took the pen and wrote something..

"Much better.." Merida said with a thick Scottish accent. She smiled at Rapunzel and Tooth with their confused faces. "The most important part for me.." Merida grinned, "GHOST STORIES." Rapunzel groaned. Tooth gave a tired look. "Hey! This would be perfect for me, you know!" Merida yelled.

Rapunzel snatched the list and grumply replied, "Fine."

Merida stood up and said, "Then its on!"

(Friday night at Rapunzel's 'Happily Ever After' castle)

Tooth carried her blankets and flew to her spot at Rapunzel's room. "Erm..i hope you won't mind. But..im pretty loud when i sleep. Well, not snore. I meant i sometimes flutter. Okay with you guys?"

Merida nodded pulling her ghost story book out of her bag. Rapunzel smiled, "Sure! It's plain fine! Oh, Merida?"

Merida looked at her.."Hm?" Rapunzel grinned and threw a pillow at her. "Haha!" Merida scowled. But when she saw Tooth giggling, she smiled and grinned back at Rapunzel. Merida stood up and grabbed a pillow. She aimed directly at her head, and woosh! The pillow hit her head then she fell down on her bed. Tooth laughed harder and yelled, "Pillow fight!" They all laughed and threw pillows all around the room.

"Hey, Tooth!" Merida yelled. Holding a pillow over her head aiming at Tooth.

Tooth screamed and flew at the ceiling but Merida got her anyway. So Tooth fell down laughing. "Hahahaha! Thats enough. Whew! Hahaha..that was so much fun! Ok, Rapunzel! What's next in your list?"

Rapunzel scrambled to get her list. "Hm..Ooh! Its makeover time!"

Tooth cheered. Merida groaned.

Later, Tooth and Rapunzel was having fun putting on makeover on each other.

"Haha..come on, Merida! You'll look gorgeous!" Tooth held a makeover collection at Merida's face but Merida blocked her. Merida finally couldn't take it so she screamed, "NOOO!" Tooth and Rapunzel freezed.

"No. Okay? N.O."

Tooth and Rapunzel nodded nervously.

"Good. Now! What's next on your list, Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel took her list and ran her finger down the page. "The next thing to do is..."

Merida grinned and jumped up and down, "WOOHOO!"

Rapunzel sighed, "Ghost stories. Of course."

Later:

Tooth snuggled up closely at Rapunzel. Rapunzel took her long hair and used it as a blanket for both of them.

Merida turned off the light. Grabbed a flashlight. And cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She flipped the pages of her book. "Ah! This is a good one."

She cleared her throat again and announced the title, "Silent Hill."

Tooth shivered. Rapunzel held her hair tight.

"There was once a girl named Allesa..."

While Merida was telling the story. Rapunzel and Tooth hugged each other tighter. Screaming. Merida made it scarier by holding the flashlight under her chin and it shone light to her scary face. That made Tooth and Rapunzel scream more.

After the story, Merida turned on the light and leaned on the wall and giggled quietly at Tooth and Rapunzel's face.

Everything was dead silence except Merida's voice giggling.

Tooth finally choked out somewords, "Never..Mention..The silent hill siren..again.."

Rapunzel gulped and nodded slowly. Merida then burst out laughing. Then they all laughed with her. Suddenly, Rapunzel's Mom, (real mom) went in gently and whispered,

"Girls?" everyone still laughed.

"Ahem. Girls?" still laughing.

"Ahem! Girls?!" they all stopped and looked at her.

Rapunzel spoke up, "Oh, hey, Mom."

Rapunzel's mom answered, "Can you girls sleep now?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Rapunzel's mom laughed, "Haha..ok, girls. Goodnight." Rapunzel's mom waved and closed the door.

Tooth giggled. "You know what's weird? We're like so old to have a slumber party yet its the best slumber party I've ever had. Well, Heh. The only and first time I had." they smiled at her.

"Mine too." Rapunzel smiled.

"The best!" Merida grinned.

Tooth smiled, "Well..we need some sleep now. Night everyone."

"Goodnight." Rapunzel said as she turned off the light.

"Nighty night." Merida whispered.

They carefully closed their eyes and slept and of course dreamt of being friends forever.


End file.
